


A Look That's Made for You

by flickerthenflare



Category: Glee
Genre: Communication, Episode Related, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2013-11-27
Packaged: 2018-01-02 18:23:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1060060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickerthenflare/pseuds/flickerthenflare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now that Kurt’s suggested it, Blaine worries that he might actually be a sex addict. Signs point to yes when he can’t sit still through Kurt selecting audition outfits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Look That's Made for You

They’re on the fifth potential audition outfit with Kurt chattering about the sartorial constraints they need to keep in mind to send the right impression of Blaine’s seriousness as an artist, even with all he’s talked up Blaine to Carmen Thibideaux. Kurt helps with dressing more than he needs to, tucking Blaine’s shirt in for him and doing up buttons with nimble fingers. Blaine’s hips bucking up automatically at Kurt’s hand down his pants wakes Blaine from the thoughts he’s lost in and he interrupts Kurt’s chatter to ask, “Do you think I am?”

“Talented?” Kurt stills his fussing and tips his head with a fond, tight-lipped smile. “You haven’t been paying attention if you believe any differently.”

“No, a….” he lowers his voice to whisper, “a  _sex addict,_ ” and sounds more scandalized than a boy who has talked opening about pornography and masturbation ought.

Kurt eyes between Blaine and the bed behind them. “No? I don’t? It was a joke. I think I’d be more worried if you came all this way and weren’t  _a little_  interested.”

Kurt sways as he says the last word. Blaine’s eyes follow the movement.

Kurt smirks before saying, “Don’t think I’m giving up that easily on finding Audition Perfection within our wardrobes combined.” He holds a blazer for Blaine to shrug into.  “You need an outfit. Not a non-existent crisis about liking me too much.”

Kurt motions for Blaine to spin, which he does dutifully.

Kurt straightens the line of the blazer Blaine models for him then tuts as he scrutinizes the final look.

“It’s too safe. You do not want to be the guy who shows up in a white button down, black blazer, and no accessories. There’s a line between letting your art speak for itself and having no voice of your own. This doesn’t say who you are at all. Take if off; we’re trying again.”

Nimble fingers start working on buttons from his throat to his belly. Blaine swallows the lower they go. “Do you think the symptoms of sex addiction are listed on Web MD?”

“Blaine Warbler, I have seen you be many things but a hypochondriac is not one of them.” He nudges Blaine with a wandering hand. Unusually ungraceful fingers fumble with buttons and across Blaine’s skin. “Stop trying to convince me of your interest in medicine.”

“Online consultation is a perfectly valid option,” he protests. “You know I educated myself once I realized Cooper isn’t a reliable source of information about  _anything_ , including sex, and I wasn’t likely to get answers from anyone else. I actually didn’t  _try_ to find porn at first. I went for electronic textbooks and, like, educational websites aimed at teens. What I read kept repeating it’s normal to think of sex so often that – Kurt, let me take the blazer off first, honestly.”

He shrugs off the blazer before Kurt gets too far with pushing the two halves apart.

“I’m not a mannequin or a Ken Doll; be careful,” he admonishes with a waggle of a finger and hands the blazer over to Kurt.

Kurt tosses the blazer on the bed before going back to work on the button down. Blaine turns to let Kurt pull it off.

“I’ve spent years firmly believing everything I read about embracing rather than repressing sexuality, and I don’t want to, like, diagnose expressing it as a disorder, but I just… I don’t understand how  _you_  can focus when we’re alone together because right now, with my whole future riding on the line, my mind alternates between obsessing over my audition and wishing you were naked. What if my voice cracks like I'm 13? What if she stops me one bar into the song because she can’t stand to hear another note? What if we do it so much I’m too sore to move and I don’t go? And would it be totally worth it anyway?”

Kurt hides his smile with a ducked head and busies his hands folding the shirt he removed from Blaine’s shoulders.

“I’m serious, Kurt. I’m in the most exciting city in the world – people dream about going on vacation here – and I don’t care about seeing any of it. And then you sent me to a  _bathhouse_ and I spent the whole time debating how much work it would be to remodel your bathroom to fit a tub large enough for two. Or, like, when I imagine a world where teleportation is possible, I used to travel through time and space high-fiving people I have no chance of meeting, or I would go on these wild adventures and solve crimes. Now every time I long for teleportation to be invented already I end up right here, in this bed with you, no detours on the way.”

“How terrible,” Kurt says drolly. Kurt’s ever-busy hands undo the buckle on Blaine’s belt.

“It’s nice that I’m actually right where I’ve been dreaming of being,” he nods toward the bed, “but also it’s dampening my creativity and making me contemplate a life of evil scientist-hood to advance teleportation technology immediately.”

Kurt lets out a choked back huff of amusement. “That’s the kind of doctor you want to be? An evil scientist? If that’s with dampened creativity, I think you’ll be fine.”

“Mad scientist is only when I’m, like, really desperate,” Blaine responds with utmost sincerity. He steps out of his pants at Kurt’s gesture to go on removing layers. “Otherwise it’s usually pediatrics? I like kids. Until I think about us having them and them ruining our love life and then the thought is less cute. Is that a terrible reason to question having kids over? Because I like sex too much? There’s very little I wouldn’t choose sex over, especially when I haven’t seen you in  _weeks_. God, I miss you so badly all the time. I’m not lonely like I was before, and ….”

Blaine cuts himself off. He steps back to look Kurt in the eyes. He grows more earnest, if possible. “Nothing’s going to happen. This isn’t even a problem I expect you to have a solution for. I’m not going to throw away what we have just because I want sex too much, I….I’m just learning that thinking aloud isn’t the best practice for me and now you’re going to worry and you shouldn’t. I would never cheat on you again. There’s nothing I want that badly. I promise I –”

“Stop, Blaine!” Kurt stops holding back and laughs high and breathy through his words. He reaches for Blaine’s hand. “This is either audition nerves or holy-shit-I’m-gonna-marry-you-and-stay-that-way-forever nerves, and both of them will pass!”

Blaine stills fingers raking through his hair. He’ll need to freshen up his hair once Kurt is done with him, he thinks absently. He’s had so many outfits on and off already. “So I’m just babbling nonsense.”

“Your words, not mine,” Kurt says cheerfully and smacks a kiss against Blaine’s cheek.

The barrage of worries in Blaine’s mind grind to a temporarily halt in favor of savoring Kurt’s affection. He lets wide eyes fall shut and wills the feeling to last.

“Everything feels like it has to mean something right now,” Blaine confesses. He drops forward against where Kurt’s shoulder meets his neck. “Like it’ll tell me about who I am and the life I’m going to have. Sorry. At least you missed the other day where I questioned whether my choice in breakfast cereal says anything about my maturity as a person.”

“Add it to the ever-growing list of what we’ll deal with together with the life  _we’re_ going to have.” Kurt tightens his grip on their clasped hands. “It’s okay you’re a little tense right before your big audition. We’ve been through a lot of changes lately and you’re about to go through even more. And I don’t just mean costume changes!” Kurt laughs at his own stupid joke. “Hmmm. I need to decide what you’re wearing next.”

Kurt taps a finger against his lips as he contemplates. Although his contemplation looks a lot like staring at Blaine.

Now that he knows Kurt doesn’t think he’s a sex addict, Blaine can’t stop himself from letting out the protest he’s been holding back. “You can’t keep undressing me if you’re just going to put different clothes back on!”

A smirk flashes for a millisecond before he's all innocence, but Blaine catches it.

“You’re playing with me!”

“Literally, yes.” Kurt nods. An unrepentant grin splits across his face. “You're just so handsome, and you know how I feel about clothes.”

Blaine gestures at his stripped down form waiting for the next outfit. “I’m not really wearing any!”

“Not if I get my way, no.” Kurt sways again and Blaine realizes the deliberateness of the coy movement and just how long Kurt has been playing with him. “It’s not wanting too much as long as we’re proportionate, right?”


End file.
